


Compliments and Roses

by GreyLiliy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Good Adam Taurus, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyLiliy/pseuds/GreyLiliy
Summary: Adam brings Blake roses and compliments (and she adores both).





	Compliments and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluffy Tauradonna ‘cause I know some folks need it. Including me. I live off angst, but I need some fluff sometimes, too. It’s short, but it works. :D
> 
> “Nothing Bad Ever Happened” AU because I can and this is fluff and happiness. Enjoy and thank you for reading!

“For you.”

The voice came from behind a bouquet of roses large enough to hide the giver.

But Blake would know that voice anywhere.

“Adam!” She felt the laugh bubble in her chest and held her hands out to trade her bag of newly bought books for the massive bouquet. The tips of the rose petals tickled her nose and she let the laugh free as she finished tapping down the steps from her favorite bookstore. “What are you doing here? I thought you were helping Sienna with her move?”

Blake shifted the roses over to one arm and allowed Adam to take her hand as she hit the sidewalk. He kissed the back of her knuckles. “We finished earlier than expected and delivered the last of her furniture off the transport this morning. I never want to see another desk in my life.”

“I’m sure they appreciated the help,” Blake said. She squeezed his hand and her ears flicked in amusement. “How’d you know I was here?”

“You’re always here,” Adam said. Her bag of new romance novels tapped against his thigh as he walked. “Though I did wait outside your house for an hour before I realized you weren’t home.”

“Dork,” Blake said. She bumped their shoulders together and leaned her head on his shoulder. “What are your plans now that you’ve been freed from helping Sienna move?”

“I don’t know about long term,” Adam said. He laced their fingers together and paused at the street corner. “But I thought I’d start with taking the most beautiful woman in the world out to dinner.”

“Oh? Should I be jealous?” Blake asked. Adam looked at her from the side of his shades and she grinned and turned her head up. “I’m not sure I’ve met her.”

“If you want me to be more straight forward in calling you beautiful, you only have to ask,” Adam said. He let go of her hand and dropped to one knee in front of her. Adam put a hand on his chest and held out the other. “Oh, dearest Blake. You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I would be honored should you chose to join me for dinner.”

He stayed posed in place, without a care for the passerby shooting the two flirting Faunus odd looks as they stood in the middle of the street.

“You love to make everything a drama, don’t you?” Blake plucked a rose out of her bouquet and stuck it in his ear next to a sharp horn. “You’re lucky I love it.”

“Is that a yes?”

“It’s a yes.”


End file.
